Reek
|subspecies = Ithorian, Iridonian, Kashyyykian |status = Common}} Reeks are large thick-skinned quadrupeds native to Ylesia. The reek originally hails from Ylesia, where they roamed the plains in great herds. There have been attempts to breed reek for simple, easily-domesticated labor and a source of food and materials. The Codian Moon maintains reek ranches. Scarcer resources have instilled even greater territoriality among those reek. With plummeting profits, unscrupulous ranchers have discovered that the beasts can be starved into carnivorism to provide violent entertainment, and have sold the animals into such cruel endeavors. Anatomy and appearance Reeks were herbivores by nature, but they were often fed meat for exhibition sport and executions. This turned their leathery skin a dark red and made the reeks much more aggressive. Reeks could not thrive on meat, so they were given just enough plant matter to keep them healthy. This method was used by the Geonosians for their Execution Arena. As a combatant, the reek is formidable. Its strong jaws, used to chop tough wood-moss chunks into pieces, can rend flesh and snap bones easily. Its massive horns, used in displays of dominance in the wild, can gore opponents, and few would be able to survive a trampling attack from a reek. Behavior Large tusks protrude from their cheeks, which they use for headlocks in contests for dominance among their own kind. One central horn is used to attack an opponent head-on. They could also be domesticated and used as mounts. Subspecies Reek were commonly exported to other worlds, causing them to adapt and become subspecies. Ithorian One subspecies, the Ithorian reek, was exported to Ithor. Their yellow skin color was attributed to their diet consisting of yellow flora and bafforr trees. They were used as plow animals by the Ithorians and were larger and stronger than those found on Ylesia. Their horns were also smaller because of the lack of hostility between reeks. Males and females were separated to reduce competition and to isolate mating periods. The Ithorian reeks were wiped out during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Iridonian Another subspecies was the Iridonian reek. Reeks attracted the attention of the Zabrak when they developed interstellar travel. They saw reeks as excellent candidates for war mounts. Soon after, they were exported to Iridonia to be bred. Instead of giving them a meat diet, the Iridonian reeks were given a natural diet consisting of plant matter in order to be healthy enough for war. This gave them a tough, gray skin that helped them resist sharp and blunt weapon attacks during battle. The Iridonian reek's horns were much sharper and longer than other reeks and were also decorated with tattoos that represented its name or the family it belonged to. Unlike the Ithorian reek, Iridonian reeks were encouraged to fight for mates, making them less likely to buck or bolt in battle. As the Zabrak advanced, the use of reeks in war declined. However, riding war mounts was still taught in most Iridonian military schools. Kashyyykian A highly uncommon subspecies is the Kashyyykian Reek, also known as a Ryyk to the Wookiees. The reeks on Kashyyyk died off as a majority due to the climate change and the predators, however, a select few did survive and then learned to thrive. The adaptations required to do so made the Kashyyykian Reeks a much larger size than their cousins. Their horns became narrower, but longer and stronger, and there were one or two examples of the development of poisons beginning to be secreted at the tips. Category:Bovine Category:Horns Category:Quadruped